Part 2 of The Beast King Arc
The second part/chapter of The Beast King arc. Part 2 My visit with Brandon turned out great. He was surprised, but later went back to his cool self. “So, you know where Luna is, right?” I ask. “Yeah. Just a couple of blocks away.” “Well, let’s get going.” Brandon looked away and muttered something that I swear I heard: “Yeah….until you get your ass kicked….” I came. I saw. But I did not conquer. At least, not very much. Luna was working and looked as happy as she could be. Then I walked in and she fell apart. And for the first time, which seemed like forever, I too, lost my cool. “Oh yeah?! You think I’d really want to trap ten thousand people in a game, where their chance of survival is lower in reality? Do I seem like that type of person now?!” “.....” “Thought so.” And I left with Brandon trailing behind me. “Hey, Chris?” “Hm?” I replied, trying to forget what happened. “We’re playing a new VRMMO called Kingdom. It’s a hybrid animal warfare type of game. If you’d like, I could invite you to come and join. If you’ve gotten over the fact that we were stuck inside one….” I stop walking. It seemed like a good idea. “Yeah, I’ll play.” The following week, I have a talk with Claire about a new RPG. She happily decides she wants to go. We bought the game and dived in. The avatar creator soon appeared before me. It had a search bar and the system asked me what hybrid of animals I would like to choose. First, I’ll choose what people always tell me what I look like. A porcupine. I don’t know how. My next choice was a fox, my nickname. I tapped: Soon, various different avatar looks appeared before me. All of them looked way too ridiculous except one. A large, muscular fox with porcupine quills. I liked it. I chose it and soon, I was spawned in the starting safe zone. I look around and saw many beautiful sights. Everything was so natural. For light, they used fireflies and flowers that produced light. Animals and mythological animals roamed everywhere. It was time to look for Claire. But, before that, I get knocked off balance by a female wolf. “AGH! Hey!” “Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry!” The wolf stops and helps me up by biting the scruff of my neck. “That hurts!” It felt as if the hair on my head was being pulled. “Sorry sorry, sorry!” I breath a sigh. “It’s fine.” “Hey...are you new?” “...yeah?” Her face looked at me in confusion. “I see….your voice sounds so familiar. Oh well. What’s your name?” “Snow.” “Mine’s Magkiel. Nice to meet you.” “Same here….” “So, what brings you here to Kingdom?” “Just to relieve stress, I guess. Just here to look for some friends and join their Pack.” “Oh, well, can I come with you? I seem to be without friends.” “....it’s very sudden, but yeah.” She walks past me and I watch her rear end. The way she walks….even though it’s four legs, it seems very...girlish. My lusts are getting strangely different as I get older… “Daddy!” I turn and see a small, black vixen cub running towards me. “Er...Claire?” “Yep!” Well, that leaves another member of our band of members. Then Magkiel. “Daddy…?” “She’s my adopted daughter. I’m single though.” “Oh...but you seem...young.” “First time somebody said I seem young…..but yeah, I’m 18.” “Wow….” It is a surprise I guess. But in this world, it doesn’t matter. It is time to conquer a new game. Kingdom. Chapters [[Category:Chapter]